Finding You
by BlackWinged Demiangel
Summary: Three Boys Three girls will they find out who the others are
1. Chapter 1

Hotrod12burnin : news for you I deleted my last story and for that I'm making a new one and also another story thats a song fic so thats my sorry letter

God I hate waking up for these early training sessions, a raven haired boy said.

Quite blabbering practice is over anyway, a long red haired boy said.

Thats when they started to argue like they usually do.

Guys why is it we always fight ,a blonde haired boy said.

Both the red haired and raven haired boy just looked at him with serious looks thats when he felt the need to just back away they then went back to their argument. The blonde haired boy just sighed and went to his room, once he got their he shut and locked the door and put on a blue shirt with a black stripe going through it, with some black pants, and some white sneakers with a black streak going through it.

He then got his comb and started combing his hair down in the fornt and combing his hair in the back down to his neck. He then smoothed his hair down with some gel so it stands upright. Once done he grabbed his wallet then came out of his room He was then releived that his brothers stopped arguing but he must have guessed they went out the house cause their was no one around.

Once outside he looked in the air closed his eyes and he was flying, while flying he stopped by his favorite food place called he got inside he was greeted by one of his best friends. Hey Carl! Hey Boomer my man wat ya doin here! Carl was an athletic looking guy with brown eyes and Black hair he was wearing his uniform a Red and white striped shirt,black pants, and some black and white sneakers.

Yo boomer, carl said walking to him and giving him a high five. Yo carl think i can borrow a pizza for me and my brother please dude. Sure dude just gotta slip it by the manager and its all yours. Thanks man your the best. Boomer and Carl had knew each other for 6 years and have been doing the things they enjoy.

Hey boomer carl said wat man I need advice ya see it happened last Thursday I was about to go when this girl came in and she was smokin hot I wanted to ask her out but I was just to scared but she said she wanted a pizza but I said we were closing. But she said she was going to come back today man and I dont know wat to do.

Boomer just looked at him and said, dude you' ve got to face your fear and ask this girl out if you dont you'll just live to regret this day alright man. Okay boomer you you always stuck up for me like a brother so all I have to say is Thanks oh and one more thing stay with me so I can confront her okay. Boomer thought about it and said yeah but he was bringing his brothers carl said okay and boomer left.

Somewhere in a Park:

Look at these people just running around like everythings happy every things alright but it isn't not when Butch of the Rowdyruff boys is here thats when he looked in the sky and saw blood red streak go by then he just closed his eyes and relaxed on the chair whispering to himself laughing and saying, Brick.

In the sky:

Where is Butch and were is Boomer Brick ,said thats when he saw someone with raven hair sitting on a bench and said, Butch. Once he landed in a wide opened field he just layed their and thought about peace in his mind and thats when he heard someone he got up and started looking everywhere but he couldn't find where the sound was coming from so he just layed back down. Then he heard some more giggling using his x-ray vision he started looking for the sound until he saw a girl who was reading when he saw her he thought to himself, who is she?

At the out side of Pizzaroni:

Well act least I have something to do on this boring day he kept walking until he came to his house he thought butch and brick would be there but to his suprise they weren't he then turned the tv to the news and just got up to get a soda from the fridge once he came back he looked at the news when he saw a girl on the screen he nearly choked when he saw her the news man started talking about how she saved 10 kids from a fire in a tried to recognize her but he couldnt so he just kept thinking who is she and where do I know her from.

Back at the park:

Butch decided to go home but then someone caught his eye their was a girl just standing their playing with a basketball just shooting and shooting and making every looked at her and thought to himself, who is she and were do i know her from.

Oh yeah Love it like it its the best so now review and check out my newset story coming soon Firelies its the best


	2. Into the Belly of the Beast

Here is next chapter this is just a story I do for fun

Please read and review

Thank you

Chapter 2: Into the Belly of the Beast

Bricks Pov

Maybe I should talk to her _maybe you should _Bricks consiuince started talking to him again brick sat their saying but what do you think she'll say, _probaly somthing good man so go talk to her_, brick was looking at a girl with long Orange hair,with a pink bow,wearing a red tank top, a black mini skirt and some black and red dress shoes.

He saw that she was reading a Harry Potter book and brick liked harry potter _see_ _she has the same taste in books so go ,_okay so he breathed in and started walking to her when he was close to her a monster came out of nowhere he then just looked at it then when he looked at the girls she had gotten in a fighting stance.

He thought she was crazy she then flew in the air and then she sucked in her breath and blew at the monster which froze it she then powered a beam and blew it at him brick looked with amazement at the girl and he was still wondering who she was.

Then the monster started glowing until it was blue it then got up the girl then moved her hands in motion and blew a mirage of ice balls down the monster then took it and then sucked its breath and swallowed the girl.

It saw brick and tried sucking him but he put up a fire shield and flew to the skies he then pulled his hands out of his pockets and started glowing then a fire red sword came out he then said something then he blew a fire wave at the monster when it was hit by it it satrted going crazy from the burns.

Then he rushed at it and started slashing quickly at it when he was done then the monster wound up having a big fire r on its stomach then before it could die it hurriedly sucked brick into its mouth then the burns went away.

Butchs Pov

Na I wont play with her,_ 'go on play with her you know you want to', _no I dont '_you know you do so just go on and do it', _why is it I put up with you everyday ,'_because I'm your consuince and I can bug you how ever long I want. _

So butch got up and started walking to her saying I can do this, I can do this but as he got closer he started saying I can't do this I can't do this and he started sweating but right before he could make it to her people started running and screaming.

He then turned around and saw the monster brick battled he then saw the girl get in a fighting stance this girl is crazy he said but then she flew in the air and started beating up the monster well seems she does have strength he said then he watched her fight.

She was beating it up badly then she put her hands in the air and then yelled rocky thunder then storms came in after that rock spears started flling out of the air they where pummling the monster then he went orange then all the rocks became immune to him.

It then opened its mouth and sucked the girl in its mouth, butch saw it he then flew in the air he punched the monster in the stomach thinking it would upchuck the girl but it just clenched its belly with pain he then just like brick raised his hands in the air then he started glowing green with a rush of electric going through his hands then he had an electric sword in his hands.

He then started slashing at the monster and every slash had the monster going electric through him then he backed up he then raised the sword above his head and started spinning it he then yelled electric tornado. started forming in his

Then a tornado formed then it flew towards the monster it then infulged it in a swarm of electricity it then went yello and then it became immune to the electric he then went after the monster and he tried slashing it but it didnt work it then swallowed him whole

Boomers Pov

After boomer saw the mews he got up and left the house to look for butch and brick then after walking two blocks he saw a girl she was about his age she had blonde hair like him only she had two ponytails that went to her shoulders, she was wearing a blue tank top a black mini skirt, and had some black dress shoes on she didnt seem to notice boomer but she was just loooking around not facing him.

Thats when he remembered thats the girl of tv he then decided to talk to her so he started walking slowly to her, '_come on man pick up the pace or she'll leave' _boomer stoped and talked with his consciuos (okay cant spell consciuos so good so dont comment that) but dude what will she sayboomer said, _I dont know I'm not a love doctor_, LOVE boomer yelled.

Then the girl almost heared him he then saw her fist to turn around he quickly went invisible ( one of his powers he learned ) but dude I'm not in love with her sheesh so quit bugging me okay. _Okay, okay_ but when you miss out on love don't come crying to me then his conscious left.

So when she turned back around he quickly went from invisible to visible so he started taking some steps to her and he was finnaly going to touch her and ask her when a monster came and tried sucking them in but they each seperated to a different place boomer put up an ice shield he then looked around for the girl he then saw her trying to talk to the monster he then thought this girl was crazy.

He then herd something start talking to him _whats she doing _said a voice,' trying to talk to a monster windy, boomer said. Well go save her before but then the monster sucked her into its mouth boomer then came out of hiding then rushed towards the monster he then disappered and and then the monster was being hit from everywhere.

Then boomer pulled out an ice sword he then raised it in the air and yelled ice warrior attack then a big ice warrior came to fight the monster it then was beating up the monster it was about to land one more blow but the monster sucked it up then it went blue.

He then looked at boomer who then tried slicing at him but the attacks he made where useless then the monster sucked him into his belly and then he went through a black and white swirling hole in its stomach.

Yes another story complete

thank you and review please


End file.
